


passages

by roguewrath (purqatory)



Series: cliff's edge [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purqatory/pseuds/roguewrath
Summary: for rebelcaptain appreciation week - day five: h o m e





	

**Author's Note:**

> for rebelcaptain appreciation week - day five: h o m e

" _Good_ morning, Erso."

She snapped her legs up and muttered a greeting, making sure the technician didn't turn back before letting out a breath she should be used to not holding. Her kneecap spasmed in protest so suddenly she jumped when the heel of her boot clashed back onto the floor. With a grunt, she tried to lay it back down flat against the concrete, fingers gingerly massaging her sore calf. The fabric in the crisp new khaki uniform was rubbing against her sprained muscle and she wanted to escape the med bay more than she wanted the ice presses. 

Baze wanted her not standing, and she wasn't. She was staying seated, on the concrete floor that was numbing the end of her tailbone, crunched up into a ball right by the entrance of the ship dock, and her eyes was darting over the platform looking for a head of dark hair (hopefully not) beside a tall giant of a drone.

A group of newly-landed pilots were approaching the lip of the doors so she gave up; she placed her fists below her behind and pushed her good leg up into a crouch. Her remaining good leg came a un-encouraging pop before she managed to jerk herself up against the wall. 

Her heavy boots were a nuisance, but she thought about what the caregivers offered her to wear instead and bit down at her tongue as she flexed her toes.  

"Jyn?"

Her miffed growl of _I'm trying to move out of your way_ was directed at him instead, and he accepted it the only way he knew how: with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of his own.

"Hello to you, too." he said, as dryly as K-2 would have said it, "How's the leg?" He was still a bit out of breath, his cheeks flushed with adrenaline and she could see the crease of the mouthpiece at his cheekbone.  

She was aware her leg wasn't going to hold and as an excuse - _as a perfect excuse_ \- placed her hand on his jaw, thumb hovering over his new scar. "How's the cheek?"

His eyes flickered to her wrist, down to her legs. "I came from meds and Chirrut says hello." Then he sighed, and wrapped the arm still holding his helmet around her waist. 

Chirrut was a distraction for him to carry her out from the docks without protest, which was rare for a Jyn-Erso; she just returned a half-hearted  _I know what you're doing_ and he gave her a roll of his eye:  _Just let me._

She instinctively glanced back before reaching down for his helmet at her hip, waiting for the residents of MC75 to pass them into the corridors leading to the main ship. "Where are we going?" 

"Bodhi's getting us breakfast." There was the plural term again, and her fingers glided into the hair at the nape of his neck. He shifted her higher, his nose brushing once against her fringe as he nudged the doors open. 

She fiddled with the visor, "Mission gone well, I take it?" There was a long mark on the side of the helmet, which explained the wound on his face.

He pursed his lips at her finger tracing the dent. "It's not good to be a little smug now, is it?"

She would have a go at him at the de-briefing, but he'd rather enjoy her lips stretch, albeit slightly and disappeared far too quickly, into a grin, and her bumping his helmet into his chest.

"Welcome home." It came naturally now, and tasted differently at the tip of her tongue. The crawl down her spine won't ever go away, she thought, but just being able to still say it anchored instead of trapping her. 

When he whispered into her hair and tightened his grip on her shoulders, her heart was still beating too fast and she was too busy trying to distinguish the smell of motor and engine from his scent.

So she clutched him closer and as she repeated what she'd thought he'd said into his collar, found his scent of leather and spice, and it was as clear as his smile on her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> come by [roguewrath](http://roguewrath.tumblr.com) so we can sob about rebelcaptain together xxx


End file.
